Snap fastener parts of the aforementioned kind are known, for example, from DE 33 12 974 A1. According to this document, the clamping means has six legs. The cap is supported by the legs since the legs cover the protrusion on the side facing away from the carrier material. Therefore the cap is only supported in axial direction in six places, but not between said places.
The lacking support of the cap between the legs of the clamping means may result in deformation of the cap, especially when pressure is exerted on the snap fastener while ironing or mangling the piece of clothing to which the snap fastener is mounted. This especially applies when using industrial washing plants with de-watering presses and ironing or mangling machines.
It is an object of the invention to improve the snap fastener part of the aforementioned kind in such a way that any unintentional deformation of the cap is not to be feared any longer.